Life as a Iwa Nin
by Initial Dream
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't a Konoha nin? What if he was abducted and trained as an Iwa nin? Well this story is just that. Watch as Naruto from Iwa returns to Konoha, destroys the Chunnin Exams and goes on to become the greatest ninja to ever live-well 2nd greatest(1.SO6P)
1. His Name is Naruto

**Hello all. Like the summary says this story is based on a Iwa-trained Naruto. **

***A peaceful day in Konoha. Everyone is going through their daily issues. As we enter Ramen Ichiraku we see Minato and Kakashi discussing something while eating ramen.***

"So you're married to Kushina-sama?" asked Kakashi

"Yep. And we're expecting a baby soon too" replied Minato. For the past 8 months he had been readying himself for the delivery and was never short of happiness. Minato would always wonder to himself what his son would accomplish in the ninja world, if he would take on his father's role of hokage or go on his own path and most of all would he enjoy ramen like his parents. These were just a few questions that plagued Minato's mind daily as well as increasing his excitment

"Already?" 'Damn that was fast' thought an amused Kakashi. He knew that his father figure and sensei was married but didn't expect this to happen so quickly. At least Kakashi would have someone to play with and teach him all his tricks. Well, maybe not all after all he had to keep some up his sleve. 'My little brother. Wow'

"So does everyone know?"

"No but I will announce it today. You know, to avoid any suspicions"

"Oh ok. Well I hope for the best for you sensei."

"Thank you Kakashi. So, do you want to spar with me later?"

"Yeah! I want to perfect my Chidori. I'm almost there but I want to see what you think."

"Ok. Well let's get going. **Hirashin!"**

'Heh you're not the only one who can teleport!' Thought Kakashi as he sushined away to their destination  
***************************************************

"Faster Kakashi"

"I'm trying sensei. You're just to advanced in the teleportation arts!"

"Don't worry" Minato chuckled "before you know it you've surpassed me"

"Yeah, yeah. Less talking more focus. **Chidori" **whispered Kakashi from behind Minato as he thrusted his electrified hand forward. Finally he had caught up with his sensei after years of training and boy was it worth it.

"**Hirashin!" **teleported Minato. He could not believe that Kakashi almost got him. The boy had grown that was for sure. It was at this point that another question arised in Minato's mind. Would his son be fast as well?

'Damn'

"Oh Kakashi. Over here"

"Huh?"

"**Rasengan!"**

'Crap'  
****************************************************

"Attention everyone. Attention."

"I wonder what the Hokage is going to say today" questioned a young Anko. She had suspected that Kushina was pregnant from her reduced activity in ninja business which Anko had missed as she enjoyed watching Kushina beat the crap out of everyone who made fun of her hair no matter the age or rank.

"Who knows. It could have to do with his marriage" answered a teenage Hibiki. He had also suspected a pregnancy but did not say anything until he had enough information. Typical Hibiki. "Keep quiet till the information is in your hands then exert your power" he would say to his comrades. At times people wondered if his motto was "Information is power. I like power"

"I would like to announce something that I hold very dear to my heart. As you all know I am married to my wife Kushina." at this moment Minato was driven with ecstacy. He just wanted to blurt out how he felt to everyone but he knew he had to compose himself. Boy this was hard.

"Told you" smirked Hibiki

"Well, I'm happy to tell you all - were expecting a baby!

'Damn that was fast' everyone in the audience thought

'Sucess!' thought Anko and Hibiki. Their thinking was spot on all this time. They wanted to - well Anko wanted to tell everyone what she thought but a stare down from Hibiki made her think otherwise.

"His name is Naruto"

**First chapter. What do you guys think. Review and let me know. Thanks and till next time**


	2. Guess Who's Back

**Chapter two - Here we go!**

Naruto stood in the line waiting for his turn to sign in for the Chunnin exams. 14 years had passed ever since his birth and he was looking like his parents more and more day by day. He had hair that was the colour of Kushina's and unruly like Minatos. His eyes were still the same deep blue with a calm personality to match-Minato esque. His face looked like Minato's when he was Naruto's age. He was sporting a white hoodie with red stripes on the left side, short jeans and Saints Row Ed. Heydays(don't ask how just added a bit of spontaneousness in there :P) He had a large summoning scroll on his back(Similar to the one in the Pain Invasion Arc) and a Iwa protector hanging on his neck (Long story short, he looked good)

"Next. What is your name young man?" asked Iruka. He was eyeing Naruto up and down while a nagging feeling was developing in his brain. 'This boy looks so much like Minato. Could he be…No. Because according to research he died.

"Naruto Uzumaki sir" replied Naruto.

'It can't be! No it must be my demons coming to haunt me' thought Iruka.

"Where is your team Naruto?"

"I don't have one sir"

'Just like Minato- polite yet straight to the point' Iruka was almost brought to tears at how much Naruto was like his father but held it back. He needed to look professional plus people would be wondering why the sudden outburst

"Why not?"

"Because sir, they couldn't keep up with me in the tests"

The air became denser as soon as Naruto uttered those words. He spoke so softly, so calm as though there was nothing on his mind yet at the same time sounded like a wise old sage that had seen so much in life.

'My God is the boy really this talented?' thought a bewildered Iruka

"Ok then. You can join Team 7. They are only a two man team so you can help out there. Enjoy your stay young Naruto"

"Thank you sir"

Truth be told Iruka placed Naruto in Team 7 as he felt that Naruto would become a target for the others to try and reach. Not that they were bad after all the completed a A rank mission with only two. Heck even Kakashi didnt have to help much aside from Zabuza's fight. The rest was easy for Team 7. But there was something about Naruto that Iruka felt the others just didn't grasp and hopefully he would show them as they work with Naruto.

As Naruto walked through the village, many had begun to murmur about him

"Is that Minato's son?" asked one ANBU ninja

"Could be. I mean he's got the features of both his mother and father so why not?" replied another

"But I thought he was dead"

"Yeah but that's what we thought about the Uchiha – till they found Sasuke that is"

"True true. I guess we'll know for sure during the fights. Keep tabs on him though. Watch his movement in the streets, everywhere"

Naruto wen't to Team 7's training grounds where he found a Haruno and a Uchiha. The Uchiha was mastering his ninjutsu while the girl was mastering her taijutsu technique. Naruto could feel their power even from afar. He watched Sakura form a crater with three fingers. So much power. He then analysed the Uchiha with his ninjutsu. He had just blew a dragon from his mouth with enough force and heat to power 5 homes for a week. Although they had all this power Naruto noticed that they lacked something - warmth and enjoyment. They trained as though they were in an army. Although Naruto realized that efficiency was the best policy he also knew that you had to enjoy what you did. 'So this is why that man placed me on this team. This is gonna be hard' Naruto then walked down the steps towards the ninja.

"Hey Sasuke. Look over there. It's our new recruit"

"Hn. He better be good or else we will fail and I despise failing. Especially to that Hyuuga brat." Sasuke had a passionate hate for the Hyuuga. He felt that they were too pompous for their own good as well as showed off far too much( -_-' look whos talking). He was going to set them straight that was for sure.

"Hi there. My name is Sakura and this is Sasuke"

"Hn" was all Sasuke said. He wasn't opening up to Naruto

"Hi. I'm Naruto and I'll be your partner from here on till the end of the Chunnin exams- if that's ok with you?"

"That's fine by me" replied Sakura She wanted to keep the peace in the team as well as make a good impression to Naruto

'So the girl is the peacekeeper' analysed Naruto

"Hn. Just don't mess up"

Naruto just stared blankly at Sasuke with a single thought running through his head ' Do you know who I am? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! You went full retard man. Never go full retard'. Sasuke didn't even know the guy and was already passing judgement 'So he's the egomaniacal powerhouse of the team. Sparring should be fun

"Great let's start training!" said Sakura

Suddenly Naruto left in a blur and did 200 laps around the track before blowing his own fire dragon toward the sky. This one was 4 times as big as Sasuke's and looked llike it could wrap around two stadiums.(A/N Insane I know but it gives you a view of how powerful he is.* No drugs used during his training back in Iwa)

"Still think I'm rubbish Sassyuke"laughed Naruto as he looked at Sasuke's eyes. They were trying to fight back tears but Naruto could see them glossing over.

"Don't call me that. You don't know me" murmured Sasuke in a deflated tone. Suddenly his sharingan spun revealing a Mangekyou. He gained it after seeing his mother and father die several times over, the grief and pain had become too much for him.

"Calm down boy. Especially since you **don't know me that well either" **smirked Naruto. His eyes became a crimson red with black slits in the middle as he stared down Sasuke

**And that concludes Chapter 2. Naruto and Sasuke got off to a bad start as usual. Many of the villagers contemplating Naruto's origin. Let me know what you guys think with reviews!**

**Till next time, BYE BEEE!**


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 3 NOW YOU'RE FREE! Thanks to dbzsotrum9 and Jazaline Coriana Lupus for the reviews. Dbzsotrum helped me out and for that I am grateful. Onwards with the story!**

It had been 3 weeks ever since Naruto's arrival to Konoha and things were going well. Girls fawned over him and boys envied him. He had gotten into a few spars with the others – only to obliterate his opponent. Many were still speculating Naruto's origin but it didn't affect Naruto as he wanted people to speculate. He knew his origins so why shouldn't anyone else?

**Flashback**- Naruto walked down the hall towards the Tsuchikage office. The old man had called Naruto during his training and said it was urgent. What could be more important than befriending Kurama and listening to his advice on taming his power was beyond Naruto. It was nearing Naruto's 14th birthday. To top it off he was almost at the same rank as Minato - SS rank. By the age of 24 Naruto could probably be a SSS rank ninja. So long as he continued training.

"Hello Tsuchikage. What can I do for you?" Naruto could feel the old man's tiredness emitting off him. He had been Hokage for a long time and had the wisdom to show it. Although at times his actions made it hard for Naruto to understand that he was wise.

"Please Naruto just call me Ojii san. I thought we were closer than formal names" smiled the kage. He had watched Naruto grow into a fine ninja and a fine man with all the right qualities. Despite his surroundings Naruto had adapted his father's understanding something none of the civilians could understand.

"Sorry ojii san. It's just that I like being polite and I always use formal names unless stated otherwise" spoke Naruto with a smooth voice. It made many of the Iwa girls faint as well as create a fanbase called Naruto's Soothing Voice or N.S.V for short. There were 300 members in total - mostly girls.

"Ok Naruto." chuckled the Tsuchikage, "I'm giving you permission to call me ojii san. Is that ok?"

"Yes ojii san."

"Good. Now the reason why you're here is to talk about your family."

"My family?" Naruto turned his head away from his grandfather and looked out of the window. A day had not passed where Naruto asked who were his parents or thought about what life would be like with them. The Tsuchikage saw Naruto's eyes gloss over and felt a pang in his heart. What did the boy do wrong to deserve the loss of his parents he wondered ever since black-ops brought Naruto to him and explained his back story as well as the other *ahem* experiments done on him. To say the kage was angry was an understatement. He was so angry that he closed off the area that they experimented on Naruto as well as firing the scientists and placing them in measly jobs like farming and cashier. As thought that wasn't enough he also cut their pay by 25% in these jobs for a year. The kage had a soft spot for children but hid it because he felt that it would be unprofessioinal. That is until he met Naruto.

"Yes. Now are you familiar with the Yondaime of Konoha?"

"Yes ojii san. Was he not the one who decimated our forces at once with a single sweep using that famed Hirashin of his?"

"That same one. Well it turns out that you are-

"His son?" Naruto finished of the kage's sentence. His breathing had quickened and his eyes were full of hope. If that was really his father then it meant that he was nearly as strong as him. Also it meant that he was from a highly respected family which would help him further his training even furthur.

"Yes" spoke a warmed Tsuchikage. Suddenly though he could see the happiness leave Naruto and replaced with anger and hurt that rolled off the boy's body. Who could blame him though. For 13 years they had lied to Naruto, always saying he had no one apart from the Kage. For years they had taught him that his father was the enemy of Iwa leading him to hate his father. And now here they were.

"Forgive me Naruto. I had decided to tell you because I saw that what we had been doing was very cruel towards you. Blame it on me boy." The Tsuchikage was pained to see Naruto like this and what made it worse was that he knew it was his fault Naruto was reacting this way. He had hid the truth from him for so long.

"No. I shall not blame anyone". Naruto found it very hard to hold back his anger and tears. He knew that if he let loose he could end up leveling Iwa itself. "After all you thought it was the right thing. In order to help me progress. And for that I am eternally grateful ojii san. However I have one request." Naruto was calm again.

"Go on my son"

"I wish to enter the Chunin exams and learn more about my father – in Konoha of course" Naruto wasn't sure how he would react to his request as he understood the Tsuchikage's hate for Konoha.

"I will grant you this wish Naruto as it is the least I could do for you. I myself have a request too."

"What is it ojii san?"

"Make me proud in the exams Naruto"

A smile crept over Naruto's face as he acknowledged the old man's words - **End of flashback**

"Always, ojii san" whispered Naruto. He was rejuvinated with hope and the force to make his kage proud.

"Huh did you say something Naruto?" asked Sasuke. He and Naruto had fixed their differences and tried to make the best of their situation. Who knew they had so much in common making their bonding easier. Sparring was the final bonding glue that made them the good friends they were.

"No was just exhaling. Now, let's go and obliterate, showing others that Team Seven is a force to be reckoned with"

"Now you're talking"

As Team Seven walked towards the start of the exams they noticed a scuffle going on.

"Hey! Get off me! Don't you know who I am"

"No brat. Who are you?" replied Kankuro. He was feeling annoyed and had decided to exert his annoyance on a child who had bumped into him. How childish.

"I am Konohamaru. Grandson to Hiruzen Sarutobi – The third Hokage. Now let go" the young child was full of moxie and felt very annoyed that soeone from the outside was treating him this way.

" Oh I'm so scared"

"Come on Kankuro. We don't have all day plus if Gaara finds you doing this you're going to be in trouble" said Temari. She felt Team 7's presence in the background and turned around.

"That is if he finds you. Put the boy down boy or you shall feel my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

'Kage Bunshin?! He knows a forbidden jutsu?' everyone thought.

"Wow. You are fine!" exclaimed a mindless Temari to Naruto. Everyone sweat dropped at that well everyone but Naruto. He was used to this attention.

"Thanks I guess…" 'another day another mindless girl' thought Naruto. He was bored of it.

"Ok I'll put him down. But you have to sp-"

"Kankuro what do you think you're doing?" asked a red head in a voice that dripped venom.

Suddenly the air got much denser

"Ahh. So you're the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" asked Gaara. Everyone could feel the killing intent rolling off him. That and hate for he noticed that Naruto was more powerful than himself

"Yes and you're the holder of Shukaku" replied Naruto with killing intent of his own. How dare he blurt that out in front of everyone. Naruto wanted to tell him in his own time not now. Villagers were falling here and there from the killing intent being exerted.

"I shall see you in the exams" smirked Gaara

"Likewise" chuckled Naruto. Beating Gaara would be fun  
**"KICK HIM IN THE THROAT NO NO KICK HIM WHERE IT HURTS. OOOOHHHH THIS FIGHT IS GONNA BE EPIC!" **suddenly streamers erupted out of nowhere and Kurama wore a shirt that said 'TEAM NARUTO' with a chibi Naruto head on the front, a red swirl on the back and a ramen bowl on the sleeves.  
"Haha Kurama. Oh you make me laugh" chuckled Naruto in his mindscape

And with that the Suna team left.

"I'm heading to the library for some more ideas to make more seals.

"I'll join you" said Sasuke. Secretly he wanted to see the great Naruto at work with Hinata. He knwe that was the real reason because earlier on he saw Naruto spying on where Hinata was going.

"Ok. How about you Sakura?" Naruto was hoping that Sasuke doesn't mess up his chances with the girl. He wondered if he could shake Sasuke off...

"I'm heading to the hospital to get more scrolls for medical jutsus". In reality Sakura was doing this to give Naruto space with Hinata. She too caught him syping on where Hinata was heading

"Ok we'll see you later"

Naruto was looking and piling up books that he was going to 'read' when he saw the girl staring at him from the corner of his eye. As he turned towards her, the girl quickly turned her head away. Amused, Naruto walked towards the girl to see what she wanted-antoher excuse to talk to her. The girl had short indigo hair with bangs at the sides at the front of her face, fair skin and white eyes with a tint of lavender in them. She wore a cream coloured, hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves, fur on the cuffs and hem with navy blue pants. Her forehead protector was on her neck.

"Hi I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"Um H-hinata s-sir" stuttered a nervous Hinata. A boy was talking to her. A fine boy might she add. And he didn't despise her!

"Hinata… I love it! So what are you doing here?"

As Naruto spoke Sasuke was sitting on the table behind them writing notes on what to do with Sakura... wait... what?! He was listening very intently and was amazed. 'Naruto you relaxed son of a gun. No wonder you get all the girls'. As Sasuke thought this tears were streaming down his face comically. Girls who saw awwed at him while boys chuckled.

"W-well I am s-studying for the exams before my team leaves in an hour. I w-want to make sure I am excellent."

"Hmm. Well if you want to show people that you're excellent, don't hold back your power. Because from what I can feel and see, you're a powerful person. So if you let your true power out I see great things from you Hinata chan"

'He used a chan suffix!' both Sasuke and Hinata thought 'I'm so happy and he doesn't think I am weak. In fact, he thinks I can be great! I'll show you Naruto kun!'  
'That bossman!' cried Sasuke 'He used the suffix so freely. I'm jealous yet so proud. I need to cry outside a bit' and with that Sasuke got up, put his notes in his pocket and walked out. He then found the alley and began letting it all out :'(

"Thank you Naruto k-kun. You just made my day" Hinata had never been happier in her whole life until then/ She was going to cherish it forever

"Glad to hear that. Well I shall see you later Hinata chan" 'Sucess!' thought Naruto

'Likewise Naru kun'

"You only went there because you knew she would be there didn't you?" smirked Sasuke 50 tissues later. He had cried about everything. His brother leaving him, his clans death, Naruto being stronger and whatever else that apined his heart. Who knew Sasuke Uchiha was so emotional?

"Yeah. She needs the build up plus did you really expect me to get seals from the library when I have studied every single book – even the forbidden ones from Iwa?"

OK, OK I get it." murmured Sasuke 'More like "I wuv Hinata so I stalked her and introduced myself like a boss' thought Sasuke. He felt more tears coming on but held it back till he got home. He has done it for the past 2 years.

"Good. Now let's get Sakura, make tactics for the exams and go to the first part"

"All right. Race you there." And with that Sasuke was gone. Little did Naruto know Sasuke actually went home to cry some ore before he would catch up with them. He was an emotional wreck that day. Naruto's skills was too much for him.

'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I have Hirashin fool ya fool! Great, now B's getting to me'. Somewhere in Kumo Killer B or as his fans called him Kira B sneezed

"Woah B are you ok?" asked Hachi

"Yeah it's all good Hachi"

And with that Naruto left.

**Chapter three is done! Decided to do anothe****r as my thinking juices was flowing. So Naruto and Sasuke are chums now. Yay! Naruto learn't Hirashin in Iwa after he got his parent's items from the Tsuchikage. Only no one apart from 'ojii san' knows he can Hirashin O_O Anyway let me know what you guys think. You know how =] Till next time **


	4. Strength - Physical and Knowledge

**Chapter 4 once more! Hello people new chapter for you. Thanks to all those who are following my story. I am very grateful for that. Enjoy!**

The building where the exams took place was very drab. It had no life whatsoever despite the amount of powerful people that had walked the pathways. It had a beige colour and granite flooring. Cobwebs could be seen at the corner of the walls and a fine line of dirt could be seen on the window sill. The building was boring enough to kill. As team 7 walked up the stairs they met a group of people at a door. Many were arguing at two Chunin to let them in only for the Chunin to rebuff their pleas. 'People can't see the genjutsu. And I thought Konoha ninja were strong' thought Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura thought the same as they saw the group. 'How do you not see the damn genjutsu?' they thought. 'We only climbed one floor you wouldn't get there that fast you know!'

"Should we help them" asked Sakura

"No. Because if we do. Then there would be more competition…Actually…let's tell them" replied Sasuke.

"Why? If they can't see the genjutsu then they must be weak! We don't need weak people in the exams!"

"Yes but more people means we can have more fun and crush them"

"Hmm you have a point there. OK let's do it"

Sasuke then told the Chunin about how it was a genjutsu. They were very annoyed as it was supposed to dwindle the number of participants.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"It's pretty easy. Especially considering the fact that we only climbed one floor and not two to get to the third."

"Oh. Well that makes sense" everyone murmured.

"Well done Uchiha" said the Chunin. "I wish you the best as these tests can kill people" said the Chunin trying to scare Sasuke

"Thank you but I will survive. Sakura, Naruto lets go"

Just as they were about to leave a ninja wearing a tight green spandex suit appeared. You know who it is.

"Wait! If you noticed then you must be very strong. Fight me!"

"No thanks. Gotta keep the reserves high for the upcoming battles"

"Fine but how about just taijutsu?"

"Hmm. You're on"

Sasuke and Lee got into their fighting style. Lee struck first but Sasuke dodged. He then countered with a reverse corkscrew kick but once again Sasuke dodged.

'How is he dodging these attacks?' people wondered

'This is too easy. Might as well end this' thought Sasuke.

"**Leaf Whirlwind/Fire Tornado!"** both shouted. Suddenly wind was struck against fire legs moving at a high rated speed with succession. Both fighters filled with adrenaline as they attacked. As the fire entwined with the wind it was a beautiful sight. Legs were hitting all areas of the opponent's body – well everywhere apart from a man's pride and joy. Unfortunately Sasuke's rotation gained the upper hand as he landed the final and most powerful kick to Lee's face (This is fire tornado www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=nsSnfq9SZqk replace the dot with . ENJOY!)

As Lee fell down people were scared as they realised that that was Sasuke being lax and not his usual. However what Lee did was extremely unexpected. Well not for us as we know Lee's personality.

"YOSH! You are a powerful opponent. I can't wait to fight you in the third part of the exams. Keep those flames burning bright Uchiha. Oi Neji you have a rival here. HE'S GONNA GIVE YOU A RUN FOR YOUR MONEY!"

"Good to know" Sasuke said. Neji glared at Sasuke as he helped Lee up.

'Rival huh? No matter. Fate is on my side. I will not loose to that pathetic Uchiha. Stupid sharingan those damn cursed eyes' the funny thing was Sasuke was thinking the same thing 'He can't touch me. He doesn't know the extent I went to grow strong. Gaining my eyes after my brother slaughtered everyone of the Uchiha clan. I was left with no one to train me yet here I am. And I will not allow anyone to get in my way of becoming chunin. Then jonin. Maybe Kage'

"Did you see that. That is the Flames of Youth literally!"

And with that Team 7 left Lee to blabber on more about THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!  
*

"Good you made it. Ah so this is the Naruto that everyone has been talking about. It's good to meet you."

"Likewise Kakashi sempai"

"So Sasuke what was that I heard and felt from downstairs. It got a bit hot suddenly and I thought It was probably you and your tornado"

"It was sensei. A hot headed green wearing fellow ninja wanted to fight with me. I did not gain his name but I shall acquire it later on" Sasuke replied

"Hmm it must have been Rock Lee, Gai's prodigy"

"Hn. He didn't fight like a prodigy. He was too slow for me and his hits felt like being hit with sand"

In the class: "Who talked about sand" asked Gaara.

"No one did brother"

"Hn"

Back to team seven: "Oh he couldn't keep up hmm? Tell me did you use your sharingan?"

"Nope and Naruto knows too that I did not. He checked my chakra usage throughout the fight as we weren't allowed to use chakra"

"Oh so Naruto you can read chakra?"

"Yes sempai I can. I do it through my eyes"

"Really. If so them why can no one see that you're doing so?"

"Because sempai I am using a genjutsu over it so that no one – not even a Kage knows I am doing it. However I can show you if you like?"

"If you want too"

Naruto then removed the genjutsu to show a pair of eternal mangekyou sharingan. Sakura and Kakashi were very impressed while Sasuke was shocked. 'How did he get those?' Sasuke wondered

"If you're wondering I got them naturally. I do not understand why but it may have to do with my parents ancestors. I also have this." Naruto then changed his eyes to a pair of rinnegan.

"This is why I can read chakra. Using the rinnegan I am able to see how much chakra an enemy has and if they are about to use a jutsu. I can also use it to move past barriers. They are very immpressive and have helped me many times"

'The legendary doujutsu! This boy is that strong? Minato sensei if only you can see him now'

"Good to know Naruto. I wish you all the best in the exam. Till next time" and with that Kakashi sunshined away to who knows where.

"Let's go" said Sasuke confidently. He stood in the middle with Naruto to his right and Sakura to his left.  
*******************************

When Sasuke opened the doors the room was as drab as the building. Beige in colour with a granite floor. Nothing new there. The chairs were chipped and looked as though jutsu had been used on them. Only intresting looking thing there in terms of surroundings as team 7 guessed what jutsu was used. Everyone grew fearful as they saw the team. This was the group that preceded the sannin in terms of rapid strength growth. Naruto was the most feared as he was the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. To top it off no one knew his true strength or even whether he was strong at all. The only thing to notify them of this was his aura. It was calm yet gave off the fact that he was filled with wisdom beyond all the others in the room.

"God Sasuke why is your team always late" asked a bored voice, Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru and his team which consisted of Ino Yamanaka and Choji Amakichi.

"I got into a spar and time flew" replied Sasuke.

"Hmm who did you fight against? Did you use your sharingan?"

"No and I fought against Rock Lee"

"The taijutsu specialist? How did that go?"

"I beat him. He was really slow for me. That's the only reason why I didn't use my sharingan"

"Well at least you are here now."

"Sakura!" shouted a teal eyed girl blonde. "How's it going?"

"Yeah everything is fine Ino. And you?" replied Sakura

"Yeah life is good I guess. So who's the new guy?"

"Oh that's Naruto - Naruto Uzumaki"

"He looks good!"

"Yeah he does but I'm with Sasuke so I'm good"

"Ehh! When did this happen?"

"A while now. I didn't tell you because we wanted to try it for a while before we went official"

"Damn you Haruno! Oh well I got Naruto to go after"

"Yeah you do."

"You guys should quiet down. You're attracting attention to yourselves" said a soft voice. Everyone turned to see a silver haired teen with large framed glasses and a leaf headband walk towards them. He had a easy smile on his face.

"Hi my name is Kabuto Yakushi. I was wondering if you wanted to know more about other entries in this competition. Find the easy ones from the crazy bloodthirsty ones. So what do you say?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" someone asked

"Who? I'm sorry but I do not have his card as he does not exist." everyone sweat dropped at Kabuto's statement.

"Uhh he does and he's standing right here" said a bewildered Naruto.

"Oh. I'm sorry but there is no information on you with me"

"That's OK as it makes the exams more interesting for others who face me"

Suddenly the air got thicker with dread as many started to fear Naruto even more. Well everyone apart from a little, quiet Hinata sitting down. Even Sasuke feared his team mate a little bit.

Suddenly the door was barged open by a heavily built ninja sporting a trench coat.

"Quiet down you bakas. The test is about to begin; you can quake in fear later on" Ibiki eyed all the genin sitting in front of him 'freshman. I love it'

"I am Ibiki Morino, your examiner. Now listen closely, a paper is being passed around. You will answer all 10 answers. 9 of them are on the paper and the tenth on is a spoke one. I will ask the tenth in an hour's time. If you cheat and we catch you, you and your team will be disqualified. Answer wrong and that is a strike, answer two wrong and it's four strikes; anymore than two and kiss your chance as Chunin goodbye forever" an outburst of outrage was heard making Ibiki smirk even more.

"Any questions? Yes you there you red haired child" Naruto stood up

"May I speak to you outside as it has to do with the test" asked Naruto

"Well why would you do that when you need all the time?"

"Because I finished it"

"Whaaat!" everyone exclaimed

"...OK. As for the rest of you – begin!"  
****************************

"What is it boy?"

"The test is about gaining information from others in the class isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I have already done a test like this back in Iwa. It was part of my training – to gain information from the enemy without getting caught"

"That's right. You have sharp skills well done. You'll need it in the ninja world. Information is key, therefore it is power. May I ask who was your teacher?"

"The tsuchikage why?"

"I was wondering as no one else has had this much training by this age. How much do you know boy?"

"Enough to know that a enemy nin is sitting in the room right now. I shall not tell you who as he is trying to listen in through the use of an enhanced hearing jutsu however he is failing as I have made my sound sealing jutsu even stronger"

"But I never saw you use a sealing jutsu"

"I applied it that quickly sir. Anymore questions you wanna ask?"

"No nothing more. That is all boy"

"Please; call me Naruto"  
*******************************

** Let me know what you think with some reviews or PM's. That way my story can be better and you enjoy it more. Till next time, BYE BEE! **


	5. A Little Late of An Intro

Somewhere in the Forest of Death

It had been 24 hours after the first test in the exams and team 7 was passing with flying colours. When they entered the second part they were met with this giant woodland or as Anko liked to call it The forest of Death. Probably just to scare the genin. Now team 7 was camping in a secluded part of the forest. They had some berries and smoked fish that Naruto bought from the store before the exams. After their meal the team was relaxed and chatting.  
"So Naruto,"asked Sakura  
"Hm?"  
"You never told us how you ended up in Iwa. Was it abduction or something?"  
"First option. The Tsuchikage ordered a group of Iwa black ops to track down the 4th Hokage's offspring and bring it to him. I think he wanted to find out my dad's secrets through me thinking that his traits were passed onto me. Only for him to find out that those traits are all just looks and no power."  
"But you can Hirashin! That was your dad's specialty!"  
"That I learnt by practicing and watching footage of him over and over again. Over time it got stuck in my head"  
'Amazing!' Thought Sakura and Sasuke 'To learn a S rank move through watching. That can't be possible can it?  
"And your eyes?" asked Sasuke  
"I do not fully understand those probably came from the testing the Iwa scientists did on me. So many chemicals were injected in me – to find that special thing that makes the 4th so powerful. It hurt at the time but bore good fruit"

"I guess so. But just remember, nothing shall defeat my sharingan. You got that?" smirked Sasuke  
"Whatever Sassy" chuckled Naruto.  
"Don't call me that! It's annoying and makes me sound like a girl!" whined Sasuke  
Sakura and Naruto laughed into the night after Sasuke's reaction.

**BRAT WAKE UP!**

"Huh?... What is it Kurama"  
"**THAT SNAKE PEDO IS AROUND OUR CAMP HE'S EYING YOU AND SASUKE RIGHT NOW. I SUGGEST YOU WAKE UP BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS. I SHALL FLARE MY CHAKRA TO WARN HIM AND CREATE A BARRICADE TO PROTECT YOU. READY?"  
"**Yeah. Lets do this!" smirked Naruto  
*Real World*

Just as Orochimaru was about to place the seal on Naruto and Sasuke red chakra flared from the camp site throwing Orochimaru back. 'What is this?!' he wondered. Suddenly Naruto's body levitated in the air – red chakra swirling around his body. His eyes opened to show slits within his rinnegan - a crimson red rather than the cool lavender tint. His hair was flared and electrified with energy. Naruto spoke in a demonic voice towards Orochimaru **"DON'T MESS WITH MY GROUP. TRESSPASSERS WILL BE TRIALED SEVERLEY. THAT MEANS YOU!"**

For the first time in a while Orochimaru was surprised and scared - a mix he rarely felt when viewing an opponent. He was speechless to say the least and momentarily forgot that he was a Sannin. 'What have I gotten myself into now' he wondered. Sakura and Sasuke weren't doing much better when they awoke to red chakra streaming over their bodies and campsite. The temperature had increased which had made it harder for them to sleep. Then they heard a deep voice from outside their dream world and now here they were. The found the source to be Naruto and wondered what was going on. Then they saw Orochimaru and realized what may have happened. The intruder must have tried to attack but before he could do anything Naruto heard and raged causing these changes to happen at their campsite. The only question on the witnesses mind was where was Naruto gaining this power from.

'I must get this boy quickly before his power increases' thought Orochimaru. Suddenly his head extended from his neck. Naruto caught this in his eye and made hand signs quickly. 'Finally' Naruto thought. Suddenly a scream erupted from the campsite. 'Obtained a subject. Ku-ku-ku'  
"Naruto!" shouted the rest of Team 7 as they saw him drop to the ground lifelessly. He looked extremely pale and fragile. On his neck was a black lightning shape curse seal which was flashing in a breathing fashion as it finalized it's set up. Orochimaru then picked him up from the floor and looked back at Sasuke and Sakura. "Good luck without your powerhouse kids" cackled Orochimaru he then disappeared in a puff of thick black smoke. Team 7 had lost Naruto. What now?

That puff of smoke was all that Sakura and Sasuke could think of as they saw Naruto abducted. And the worst part was that they didn't even do anything to help. Sasuke was the first one to recover enough to talk. "We must head to the tower. When we get there we will explain to them what happened to Naruto."  
"Ok" whispered Sakura. She was still shaken as to why she didn't help. They were strong and smart yet did not react. That is what disturbed her the most and caused her to ask herself again and again why didn't she stop that mysterious man from abducting Naruto?

As the team was rushing through the forest they saw a glimpse of white and yellow. Could it be? No he was taken. Great now they were hallucinating. Guilty conscience at work. Team 7 got to the clearing when they saw someone standing by the tower. He had a white hoodie with red stripes on one side, shorts that looked rough and high tops of some sort. Only one person dressed this way but he got abducted. Unless… could it really be him? Naruto?  
"Hey there guys. Was wondering when you'd show up"  
"Nani?!" Team 7 exclaimed at what they saw in front of them. Here he was standing in front of them perfectly well with no signs of health issues. Suddenly they ambushed him – tackling him to the ground and inspected his neck.  
"The seal. Where is it?"  
"Oh that. Hehe. Yeah it's on my clone"

**And that's a wrap folks. Sorry for slow update GCSE'S at school and homework take my time so the holidays are my only free time. Thanks for reading though and shall see you in the next chapter. Remember to Review and let me know to make the story better for you. Till next time **

**BYE BEE! **


End file.
